No More Oasis'
by SyncroSerpant
Summary: The future is dark and destroyed no matter(Contains cannibalism, blood, violent scenes and some strong language!)


**_Hey Guys, SyncroSerpant here with my first ever story! You might not want to read this, as it will most likely terrify you and creep you out._**

**_But if it doesn't, then yay!_**

**_Enjoy_****_ the story!_**

**_Disclaimer_****_: Will include violent scenes, blood, cannibalism and some strong language later._**

* * *

_"You can't do this Oasis! You promised us! You said that you wouldn't do it!"_

_I turned away from him, hiding the huge grin that was across my face. I thought that him of all people would know that you can't trust anyone that you never knew well. "It's all about survival. And when I promise something, it's very unlikely that I'll keep that promise. I need to find that pest. If I don't do back and stop him then we will all keep suffering now. And unfortunately for you Kit, you are in my way. And no-one gets in my way." I growled, turning back to face him. I reached to my side and pulled out the blade I had in my holder. I slowly walked towards him, the madness in my eyes shining. Kit backed away from me but eventually reached the edge of the building. _

_"Game over Kit." I chuckled, then inserting my blade into his chest. Kit's eyes widened as the blood poured out his body. He fell backwards off the building and his body slammed onto the street where the mutants was waiting. The beasts began to tear into his dead body. _

_I checked my list and crossed Kit's name off. "Only one more person to get rid of. I will not let that hedgehog ruin the past. He must die..." I smirked._

_But there was other who would defend him. The other hedgehogs, especially the female hedgehog. Then there was the one that I knew so well, Silver the hedgehog. He is with my target in the past but we was once together here in our time. I never liked Silver. After all, he failed at saving our time. He may be psychokinetic, but I know that I am stronger than him. _

_I jump down from the building, disturbing the feeding mutants. I let out a horrifying growl and glared at the with my golden eyes. They scatter away, leaving the remains of Kit. I walk upto Kit's lifeless body and lift it over my shoulder. His blood covers my shoulder but I don't care. I keep walking until I eventually reach my little base. I push the doors open with one hand and strut in. I throw Kit's body onto the ground then turn and shut the doors behind me. I walk upto Kit's body then kneel down. I touch what is left of him chest. I smile. "Still warm..." I say to myself. I then put one of my hands into his chest and tear some meat off of him. I then put it into my mouth and eat it. He doesn't taste as good as the other cats I've eaten, but I don't care. He's still tasty. __  
_

_I eventually eat most of him, although I do leave some for the mutants. I know that they enjoy his taste. I could tell by the way they was eating me before I got to Kit. I get up and head to the part of my camp that I keep my clean water source. I climb in and wash the blood off of my fur. I climb out after a while and then dry myself. I then open my camp's doors and drag Kit's remains outside. "Tuck in." I say, then turning away and entering my base once more. As I shut the doors I can here them snacking on Kit. I smile, but then I realise it is time._

_I go over to 'treasury' and find some shards from the Chaos emeralds which were shattered a long time ago, and I pull out a heart I saved for sacrifices. I shove the shards into the heart and place the heart on the floor. I then cut my finger so that my blood drips onto the heart of shards. I then close my eyes. "Great guardian, give me the power I need to travel back in time. Give me the power I need to save the future. And give me the power to kill the hedgehog." I chant repetitively Suddenly the heart starts glowing and a tear opens. I grin._

_"It works. I shall forfill my purpose!" I scream, then jumping into the tear. _

_The last thing I remember after that was a glaring light and a feeling of something entering my body..._

* * *

**_Sooooooo... Yeah! I hop you didn't find it too horrifying!_**

**_Please review and favourite and follow this story and myself, and I'll post the next part soon._**

**_Oasis: See you all soon... :)_**


End file.
